47th hunger games
by Klicker'andKash
Summary: Will your tribute survive the horrers of the arena? Will they win glory, or will they be forgotten? *SYOT closed* Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is a Submit Your Own Tribute Hunger Games. To submit tributes, please PM only. Thanks!**

Tribute form:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Backup District (give two):

Personality (be descriptive):

Appearance (eye color, hair color, weight, height, build,etc.):

Intelligence (rate from 1 – 10)?

Family and friends:

Preferred weapon:

Bloodbath?

Volunteered or reaped:

Reaping outfit:

Token (optional):

What they were doing before the reaping:

Preferred training score:

What they showed the game makers:

Interview angle:

Interview outfit:

Interview quote( optional):

Strengths:

Weakness (must have):

Allies:

Career?

Preferred death:

Strategy:

Last thoughts:

Other:


	2. Chapter 2

Shop:

Every Person who enters a tribute has 75 points to start them off. You can earn points by:

Reviewing: short review 5 points long review: 10 points

Favorite this story or author: 30 points

Answer the question at the end of the chapter: 10 points

Buying things:

The SYOT tribute shop will meet every single one of your needs!

**FOOD**

One slice of jerky: 2 points

An apple: 3 points

Loaf of bread: 5 points

Box of crackers: 10 points

Broth: 15 points

Pie: 15 points

**Weapons:**

small knife: 15 points

medium size knife: 25 points

Sword: 50 points

Spear (2):45 points

Bow and arrow (5): 45 points

10 arrows: 10 points

Mace: 30 points

**Medicine:**

Burn cream: 30 points

All purpose medicine: 65 points

Painkillers: 20 points

First aid kit: 25 points

Other: PM me.

Please review!


	3. District One: reapings

Flicker Hartwright (me)

The spear soared through the air. It hit the dummy right in the chest. Flicker smirked. She was going to volunteer, no questions asked. And she was going to win. Her brother Gold had volunteered and won. So why couldn't she? Her spears always hit her targets. Flicker smirked again.

"Flicker! Flicker! Come up! You have to change!" her mother hollered from somewhere above. Flicker ignored her. She was too important to have her mother yelling her name. Besides, she would be going to the Capital this year. She deserved some respect.

"Flicker! You must get dressed! Glamour already has!" Mother yelled. Glamour was Mother's favorite. Flicker didn't know why. She thought her beautiful, bouncy blonde curls and sparkling gray eyes were a lot better than Glamour's slightly wavy, rather dull chocolate colored hair and ordinary brown eyes. Flicker thought it might have been that Glamour took after her mother. "Flicker! Flicker!" Her mother cried, stirring Flicker from her thoughts. Flicker sighed. She could get this over with.

P.O.V. change: Glide Morganson (guest)

"Glide! Glide! Get up! It's reaping time!" My sister Reed whispers in my ear. I open my eyes. The sky is barely light. But my family considers the reaping to be an important event, so I have to wake up early, to prepare. It's also the reason why I have to volunteer this year. I don't want to. But this is my last reaping, so when I race to the stage I might be able to make it look like I wanted to, but I didn't make it. Then next year I won't have to volunteer/be reaped.

"I'm up Reed. I'm up. I'll change." I say to her. Reed slips out the room quietly. I get up, slick back my hair with hair gel, and rummage around my closet for something to wear. I end up wearing a white T-Shirt, overalls, and a tie. I go downstairs for breakfast. My mother is already there. She frowns when she sees my clothes, obvious lack of clothes sense.

"Glide dear, your clothes are horrible. Go upstairs and change." Mother says. I grin at her and purposely ignore her. She sighs and goes back to cooking, muttering about my clothes sense. My great-grandma was a captialian.

I wolf down my breakfast and go downstairs for training. I grab my sword and slash through the dummies. I practice my knife throwing skills (which are horrible) my spear skills (okay) and archery skills (rather bad), until Mother calls me up for reaping. I grin to myself. I'm going to volunteer and win.

Reaping (Glide's P.O.V.)

The mayor drones on and on as he reads the Treaty of Treason. I tune him out. Finally, the escort for District One, Priscilla (who has green hair, pink skin, and a dress that looked like a pumpkin) walks up the stage. She smiles her rather artificial lips at us and says out loud: "Good morning District one! So glad to see you! This year, on this special day, two brave young people will be chosen to represent their district! Now let us see who will be the two lucky people! As always, ladies first!" the girls seem to hold their breath as Priscilla fishes out a piece of paper. She clears her throat and reads out: "Spark-" She doesn't get a chance to finish. Someone yells "I volunteer!", and a beautiful blonde races up the stage. " And what is your name?" Priscilla asks. The girl grins. "Flicker Hartwright! I'm 17 and your newest victor! Prepare to cheer for me!" she cries excited. Priscilla smiles brightly. "Thank you!" she cries. She turns to reap the boy. I prepare to run. "Flash St-" I leap forward, and race to the stage. I have completion. Two other boys, one blonde, one a redhead, race ahead of me. I quickly beat the blonde boy, and tie with the redhead. Priscilla smiles at me, and I know I've won. She reaches out and raises my hand in victory. "What's your name dear?" She asks adoringly. I grin at her. "Glide. Glide Morganson. I'm 18, and I'm gonna win." Priscilla grins. "Shake hands tributes!" I smirk at my district partner and shake hands. She flips her hair over her shoulder, before we are led away.

Goodbyes: Flicker's POV

"Oh, Flicker! Flicker! You're finally doing us proud!" Flicker's mother sobbed. Glamour just stared disapprovingly. She probably wasn't used to Mother fawning over Flicker. Gold walked in. "Congratulations Flicker. You made it. I hope you'll win. Remember, ally with other careers. Slit their throats when their asleep. And don't protest against whatever your stylist wants you to wear. Good luck." Gold says grimly. He walked out. Glamour rolled her eyes. "Good luck." She said through clenched teeth. "Come on Mother." Glamour said, and walked out. Mother followed, leaving Flicker alone.

The next person in was Flicker's best friend, Opal. Opal grinned at Flicker. "Congrats, Flicker. I hope you'll win." The two girls chatted, before Opal was escorted out. A few seconds later, Angle, Flicker's trainer at the training center, walked in. They talked about strategy, before she was kicked out by a peacekeeper. The peacekeeper looked at Flicker. "Your times up girl." He said gruffly, before pulling Flicker to the tribute train.

The ride to the Capital: Glide's P.O.V.

I barely got enough time to say good-bye to Reed, Mother, Father, my girlfriend Sparta, my friend Glory, and all the other people I wanted to say good-bye to before the peacekeepers escorted me to the train. I met my mentor, Brass, who won the 40th hunger games and Flicker's mentor, Spiral, who won the 36th hunger games. In the history of the hunger games, District one has eight victors. I'm going to become the ninth victor. Brass looks me up and down.

"So boy, what can you do?" Brass rumbles. I roll my eyes. "I can swordfight very well, thank you very much. I can also throw a spear." "Ahhh, I like the attitude. You're going to need that to survive. You're also going to need allies. You there! Turn on the T.V.!" Brass yells at brown haired avox. The avox nods, apparently terrified. The T.V. comes on. I see Flicker rush forward to volunteer, and me standing up there proudly. I grin. I look confident and handsome, even in those overalls. Then district two comes on. Brass pauses the video. "You'd have better luck being allies with the boy then being against him." Brass says gruffly. Spiral nods. "Ally with the girl and the boy. She may look unremarkable, but looks can be deceiving. Remember that. We can help you, but it's really all up to you." Flicker nods.

The district three male was rather tall and muscular. District four didn't seem too much of a threat. The District Eight male was more like a man then a boy. The district ten female was just pathetic. The district seven female was mysterious.

Spiral shut the T.V. off.

"So, what do you think? Which people do you want to ally with? You have to ally with District four and Two, or you'll die in the bloodbath." Spiral said. "I think we should ally with the district three boy." Flicker said. "No, just because he's strong doesn't mean he can fight." I say. "Good point." Brass mutters.

We talk about alliances for a while, before we arrive at the Capital. "Don't protest against whatever your stylist wants you to wear!" Brass yells at us before our stylists, Lucretia and Lucius arrive.

**So what do you think? I still need a District two girl, so she's still up for grabs. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. District Two: reapings

Selina Stonewell (loverman22)

The rapier slashed through the dummy with a sickning crunch. I grinned and slashed through another one.

"Beat that Rocky!" I yelled. Rocky turned. Rocky was a tall and skinny boy with freckles, barely any muscles, and nervous blue eyes. In other words, he was a wimp. On the other hand, he was easy to manipulate, quiet, highly intelligent, and meek. Of course, he wasn't as smart as me, the great Selina Stonewell. Nobody is smarter than me! Anyway, Rocky whispered "I don't know if I can. You're too strong" Roselle, Rocky's sister, snickered. Roselle is my other friend, and also has freckles, but instead of being a wimp, she is a typical district two girl: petite, deadly, muscular, and a real knife thrower. I never liked knives too much, but Roselle is crazy about them. Meanwhile, Rocky picks up a sword he can barely hold and try's to stab a nearby dummy with it. He misses completely, falling over and nearly impaling himself. I snicker, while Roselle howls with laughter. A trainer walks over. He stares at Rocky disapprovingly. Rocky hastily picks up the sword and smiles nervously. The trainer ignores him and looks at me and Roselle.

"You girls better get ready. The reaping's going to start in an hour and a half. You kids have a good chance of winning you know. Better volunteer before you grow old! I saw your skills-" he says, turning his icy brown eyes at me. "Good skills, probably get you a nine or ten. You there, " he says, looking at Roselle. "What you got?" Roselle grins and grabs a knife from a nearby shelf. She throws it at a dummy 25 yards away. Bull's eye! She grabs another one and throws it at one of the dingy light bulbs on the other side of the room, somehow managing to impale it so it explodes. Glass rains down on a boy who happened to stand underneath it, so he yelps and cries out. Stupid boy. Roselle grabs another knife and throws it at another dummy, way across the room. It only lands in the eight ring. The trainer nods approvingly. "Good" he says simply. He walks away.

"C'mon. Let's go change." I said to Roselle. She nods, apparently angry at herself for getting an eight. Of course she couldn't get a ten. Only I can.

Maximus Spears (Baron Von Fish)

I throw a spear and smirk as it sinks into the dummy's chest. I imagine it to be a human. I grin as I imagine the blood pouring out. My brother, Jupiter, applauds. Jupiter is 10, 7 years younger than me. He's a real simpleton. He always brags about how he is going to enter the hunger games and win, but he rarely practices. If he entered, he'd probably die in the bloodbath. He'd get a 5 or something. He's not going to win. I am. I rip the dummy's head off. Jupiter applauds again.

"Jupiter, why don't you go train?" I tell him. Jupiter rolls his eyes. "I don't have to. I'm going to win anyway." He explains. I roll my eyes. "You're so stupid. You think everybody is going to jump off and get exploded by land mines or attacked by frog mutts or something right at the bloodbath?" He nods. Jupiter is stupider than I thought. Stupider Jupiter. Ha! That rhymes! I grin as I stab a dummy in the forehead. I can almost see the blood pouring out.

Stupider Jupiter walks to a knife throwing station. He throws a knife at a dummy ten yards away. The knife somehow lands in the three ring. If this was the hunger games, this would not kill. I throw a spear at a dummy 40 yards away. It lands in the ten ring. Oh yeah! Beat that Stupider Jupiter! Suddenly, I hear the tinkle of glass being broken. I turn just in time to see a light bulb break just over Stupider Jupiter's head. Apparently, one of the girls had decided to show off and throw a knife at a light bulb across the room. Stupider Jupiter yelps. I shake my head. He's never going to win that way.

Selina Stonewell: getting ready

Camilla, one of my four servants, combs my long, beautiful black hair silently. She's scared really. I inwardly smile as she combs. Suddenly, she stops. "Go on with it you old fool! What are you waiting for?!" I snarl Camilla sighs. "Sorry Mistress Selina. Forgive my old hands." Camilla's 56, but that isn't an excuse. "Age is not an excuse, you idiot!" I snap. I slap her hard on her face. She winces, but she knows not to cry out. I smirk.

"Hurry up you worthless nitwit!" I snap at Drusilla, who is polishing the combat boots I _always _wear. This year is no exception. I will not be wearing anything else. Drusus, my only male servant, unfolds the new dress I bought two days ago. That dress cost about as much as an entire month's wage at my father's mason company, Stonewell & Children. Of course, I, Selina Stonewell, the heir to an unbelievably large amount of money, cannot have anything less than perfection. "Hand that over Drusus!" I yell at Drusus. Drusus quickly hands the dress over. It's dark purple, silk, and stops at my upper thigh. The edges are lined with tiny diamonds. Drusilla gives me the combat boots. "Where's Fabia? Tell the idiot to get me my black stockings! The one that's made out of cashmere and has fur around the edges!" Drusilla fetches Fabia along with my black stockings. I put them on, along with my combat boots and dress. I snap my fingers.

"We're going! Drusus! Prepare my carriage! I want white horses! Not the plain old brown ones!" Drusus leaves to prepare the carriage. I walk out the front door, with Drusilla and Fabia beside me and Camilla in the back. I walk out to the carriage and get in. The carriage has plush velvet seats, gold silk curtains covering the windows, and a refrigerator with food in it. The refrigerator alone costs four year's wages (and a couple of my dresses) at Stonewell & Children. But of course, the Stonewells must have the very best. I smile as I wait eagerly for us to arrive.

Maximus Spears: reaping

"Maximus! Hurry up!" my dad calls. I sigh and pull on the old suit I found in the closet. It was probably Dad's and he probably wore it when he dated Mom. I wince when I remember my poor mother. I look at my drawer. A knife and a lone photograph lay silent. I pick up the photograph. It shows my mom smiling and holding a baby –me. My mom looks a lot like me. She has the same blue eyes and blond hair. She smiles up at me. I put her back down. Mother's dead and nothing will bring her back. I pull on my suit. My cat, Ferret (I have three cats, Ferret, Venus, and Fulvius), nudges me so I reach down and scratches him. I walk downstairs.

Dad looks up at me. "So, Maximus. You volunteering today? You better! I'm waiting for you to! Good luck!" "Bye Dad!" I walk out the front door. On the way there, I see a white carriage pulled by four white horses making its way to the reaping center. Probaly Selina Stonewell's . She is one of the richest girls ever, and one of the most powerful and influential ones too.

The peacekeeper pricks my finger. I wince and walk to the seventeen year old section. The mayor reads the boring old treaty of treason. Our escort, Aelius, smiles at us.

"Hello District Two! Today we're going to see who are the two lucky young folks who are going to represent District Two! As always, ladies first!" he reaches into a bowl. He holds up a piece of paper. "Blandina Ri-" "I volunteer!" some people scream. Girls dash to the stage. Selina Stonewell wins the race, but she won't win the games. I will. Aelius asks her name and all that. I don't listen. I'm waiting for him to reap the boys. Finally he fishes out a piece of paper from the bowl. "Gallus Ho-" I'm already halfway to the stage. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" I holler. Aelius pulls me up. "What's your name young man?" He asks. "Maximus Spears. I'm 17, and your newest victor! " I yell. He grins and tells us to shake hands. I shake hands with Selina. Then we're led to say our goodbyes.

Selina Stonewell: goodbyes

"What did you volunteer for? I had your marriage contract right on my desk! You were to be married to Horatius Clamwell! I could have co-owned the richest company in district two!" Horatius Clamwell is , the owner of the second richest and powerful stone-working company in District Two. Horatius is pretty stupid, and ugly too. Bushy brown eyebrows cover his forehead like two ugly worms, and tiny brown eyes glare from underneath the eyebrows. A deformed nose sits squarely between his eyes. And Horatius's stomach always jiggles as he walks, mostly since he's so fat. How could I, Selina Stonewell, with my beautiful black hair and my blue eyes marry such a pig?

Meanwhile, my father is still yelling enraged. He spews out swear words. His angry eyes glare at me. "You idiot! Don't you want all those powers and riches?" he screams. Finally, my mother comes in. Mother is tall and imposing, with gray-black hair in a bun and piercing blue eyes. "Lucanus! Calm down! Do you want your daughter to leave remembering her father as a screaming maniac?" She snaps quickly. My father shuts up. Then he glares at me. "You disappointed me girl." He says swiftly before leaving the room. Me and my father have never had a typical father-daughter relationship. He is like me, power hungry, dominating, and willing to even kill family for power. Father has, in fact, murdered his older brother for control of his company. And my parents raised me to be like my father.

Mother on the other hand, has some of the same qualities. She is dignified and proper, and is good at managing the household. She is also a real expert in manipulating people and can kill people in cold-blood. This comes in useful sometime, like the time Mother poisoned one of father's greatest rivals, Marcus. Mother is also very good at lying, so we got away with it.

"Now Selina, Father is very angry you volunteered, because he wanted you to marry Horatius. However, since you volunteered, I fully expect you to return, and offer us more glory. Have I made that clear?" Mother asks. I nod. "Glad to see you understand. And, …Selina, I love you." With that, she sweeps out of the room. I am shocked. Mother had told me long ago, she had given birth to me, only so Father could have an heir. Mother had intended to have a spare, only it was a miscarriage. Oh well. I have more important things to worry about. Rocky and Roselle are coming in.

Maximus Spears: train rides

District two hasn't had a victor for a while. The 46th hunger games were won by a pitiful girl from eight, a district elevener, Chaff something-or-other, won the 45th hunger games, and some girl from district one, Precious Tanvenice won the 44th. But District two will soon have another victor. Me. Someone clears their throat loudly, interrupting my daydream. A man and woman step in. The woman is Petronia Evandize, and the man is Baron. Nobody alive really knows what the Baron's real name is. Petronia, a tall thin woman with pale blond hair pulled tightly in a bun and bright blue eyes smiles her thin lips.

"My, Baron, this year we've finally got decent tributes. Perhaps we have a chance this year. I'm Petronia, and this is Baron. Now, let's watch and see who your competition is." She claps her hands. The T.V. comes on. I only pay attention to district one, my district, and district four. District one's tributes are Flicker and Glide. Glide is rather muscular, but he shouldn't be a challenge. Flicker is a blonde with gray eyes. Totally not a challenge. I'll win. Next is my district. I watch as Selina races to the stage. Then I see myself. Tall and arrogant. The ladies in the capital will totally fall for me. I grin to myself. After that, District Three and Four come up. The district three boy is muscular, but he isn't trained. District four is not too much of a threat, but who knows? For the rest of the time, we talk about strategy and stuff like that. Soon we'll arrive in the capital.

**That's district two! Remember to review, and as usual, the points:**

**Massducks20: 75+30+10=115**

**Nsheldomb: 75+10+30+5=120**

**Charliesunshine: 75+30+5+10=120**

**Rhinogirl101 : 75 points**

**SwimmingEqualsLiving: 75**

**Typewriter'sarecool: 75+5+30=110**

**keep. calm. and. sparkle. 75+5+30+5=115**

**Baron Von Fish: 75+5+10=90**

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li: 75**

**Loverman22: 75**

**Guest: 75+5=80**

**Now****， ****the question: Who won the 70****th**** hunger games? (Please don't cheat, like look this up on google or something. Thanks.)**


	5. District three: reapings

**Sorry, exams, etc. By the way, the answer to the last question is Annie Cresta.**

The oil lamp flickers lightly. I turn a faded, wrinkly yellow page of my book. I've read my book 13 times before. This is my 14th time. I only have 156 pages to go. This is the second day of reading this book, "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows". It was published 338 years, three months, and 16 days ago. I'm really smart, actually, but I just don't show it.

My mother steps in. "Courtney, Lola, it's almost time for the reaping. Lola, you have to get going. Courtney, time to prepare." My mother insists. "Bye Courtney. I'll miss you." Lola says quietly. My mother really doesn't like Lola that much, but I do, and while we're young, it really doesn't matter that much. "COURTNEY!" my mother says/insist. I sigh. "Coming Mom." Mother rolls her eyes.

"You'll look perfect in this dress Courtney! Come on, try it on! For your dear mother!" Mother exclaims. She holds out a frilly, super girly dress that's pink and has bows everywhere. "Come on!" Mother says. She shakes the dress. "Mother! That dress is ridicules!" Mother shakes her head. "You are wearing that no matter what!" she snaps angrily. And twenty minutes later I'm in a super girly hot pink dress that has a tangle of wires underneath that poke me in my most sensitive parts. Ouch. The fact my blond hair is slicked back and the fact that Mother has fashioned several lacy pink bows in my hair really doesn't help. "There! You look perfect (I think look more like a super pink hippopotamus due to the giant petticoat)! Now, for the final touches….." Mother whips out the final torture: Bright pink lipstick and mascara. I can't help it. I bolt.

"Does it hurt?" Mason asks. Mason is my younger brother. It's his first reaping, he's scared. "Don't worry. It's over soon." The peacekeeper pricks my finger. "Next!" he calls, apparently bored. I wink at Mason before I walk into the 16 year old section. Lola waves at me. Lola is wearing a blue and white striped dress that's rather faded and patched in some places. Lola's family is rather poor, while mine is "better off" (considering the state the other families are in, and the fact that we can afford such "luxuries" like stale coffee and milk every once in a while). I've heard the capital citizens can afford to have diamonds and precious stones implanted in their skin and in their clothes, and throw up after every single meal, only to eat more. If that's true, I really envy them. Here, my family only gets just enough to survive (that's not much). Poor Lola rarely has a full stomach.

The capital escort walks up. Her bright yellow skin glimmers painfully in the sun. The escort, Liana, smiles at us. "Today we are going to select the two lucky, brave youths who are going to represent their district in the annual hunger games! Who are they going to be? Well, let's see! As always, ladies first." Her three inch nails dive into the bowl. Somewhere in it, twenty slips of paper with my name on it lie. "Courtney Douglass! Please come up to the stage!" she calls to the crowd. This can't be. There are like, 5,000 girls here. How come my name is reaped? "Couri! Couri! Don't go Couri!" Mason shouts. He tries to reach over, but the peacekeeper grabs his arm, prohibiting him from doing so. I scream and pretend to cry (the crowd knows me as a pathetic dumb blonde, and besides, I want to be underestimated in the games). The peacekeeper shoves me up the stage. Lola screams. Then Liana reaps a tall muscular 16 year old boy named Oliver Madison. Poor guy.

**Oliver Madison's POV**

"Come on boy! Come on over Vinny!" I whistled. My dog, Vinny, runs over. He's not really "mine" because the capital banned pets, but he likes me, and I feed him. My dog and I walk to the edge of woods. There aren't a lot of woods in district three, just two small forests. My family lives near one. I chirp a special bird call. I look around. The bushes part, and my friends Derrick Mason and James Keller walk out. We've been friends since we were three, and nothing has ever changed.

"How's it going Oliver? How many times did you enter you name in the bowl?" James asks. "Hi James. I entered 15 times. I entered for two tesserae. How 'bout you?" I ask. James whistles. "30 times in there. You hear about Rhea Rendal and Deveve Rose? Both entered their name 138 times. I'm surprised they'll be safe and sound after this." Derrick nods. "I entered 20 times. Ole' Macon Davison, the guy down the street with the squirrel soup, said he thinks one of the community home kids will be reaped. Poor kids." I nod. "The owners are pigs, both of them."

**Abigail Page's (mentor of Courtney Douglass) POV (We are currently on a train, going to the capital)**

My girl, Courtney, stares at the screen intently, jotting down notes about the tributes. Most of my gals are too scared to do anything, so this is a surprise. My fellow mentor, George (district three has three victors, me, George, and Beetee), pauses the screen every once in a while, talking about which tribute to look out for. But Courtney memorizes everything she can about the tributes, even the ones that are pretty much destined for the bloodbath. Good girl. Never underestimate anyone in the Hunger Games. That's a big mistake people make in the Hunger Games. Anyway, George's boy, Oliver, hangs on to everything George says. I guess he wants to win. Hopefully, one of our tributes will win. I was district three's last victor. I won the 39th Hunger Games. We haven't had any tributes with any chance lately, and this year we might have a chance. At least, I hope we do. May the odds be in our favor.

**Hi Guys! ****That's it! Remember to review, and here are the points:**

**Massducks20: 75+30+10=115**

**Nsheldomb: 75+10+30+5=120**

**Charliesunshine: 75+30+5+10=120**

**Rhinogirl101 : 75 points**

**SwimmingEqualsLiving: 75**

**Typewriter'sarecool: 75+5+30=110**

**keep. calm. and. sparkle. 75+5+30+5=115**

**Baron Von Fish: 75+5+10=90**

**Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li: 75+10=85**

**Loverman22: 75+10=85**

Caroline Lily-ann Youla: **75+****10+30+5=120**

**REVIEW! Also, if there is a problem with the points, tell me! And the question of the day: Who sleeps on Cato's arm in the Hunger Games? Again, please don't cheat!**


	6. district four: reapings

**Hi guys, the answer to last time's question is Glimmer. Thank you to those who reviewed! Also, I've written a new story, 'the forgotten ones', and barely anybodyhas reviewed yet! :( Plus, you should check out this fanfic: '75 games, 75 victors, 75 oneshots' by Gamemaker97. Anyway, funny joke time!**

_I used up all my sick days...so I called in dead._

_When I die, I want to go peacefully like my Grandfather did, in his sleep - not screaming, like the passengers in his car._

_Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that._

_Whoever said nothing was impossible never tried slamming a revolving door..._

**From the view of our wonderful female tribute, Story Grace! Give a cheer! **

Drops of water spray the air as I dive in to the water. The water is ice cold, and so refreshing!

"Beat that, Cove and Malik!" I yell. My friend Cove smiles down at me. "I will!" he dives down from the cliff and makes a super-small splash. "Beat you!" he says laughing. "No you didn't!" I say, punching him playfully. "Let Malik judge!" Cove says grinning. Malik look down on us. "Why would I judge for something like this?" he says rolling his eyes. Malik recently won a trial, so he's acting all snobby. OK, let me explain. The trainers of district four don't want innocent kids throwing their lives away by volunteering, so they have a rule. If the reaped one is 14 and below, or disabled, you can volunteer for them. If not, don't. Occasionally, someone breaks the rule. Most of the time people follow the rule, because if you volunteer and die, your name is forever a disgrace. And the volunteering thing is more complex than that. There are three stages: training, trial, and winner. During training, the trainers decide which kids are the best. Then they take the best kids and put them into twenty-four miniature hunger-games. Those are the trials. During trials, you can only use wooden and plastic weapons. I've heard that in district one and two, they use real weapons and usually kill in the reaping trials. Anyway, Malik won a trial. He "killed" three people with a wooden spear. After that, Malik went to the winner's games, as they're called. Only the people who won trials could participate. This time, real weapons are allowed. Malik placed 9th in the winner's games (he was "killed" when a girl named Sophie stabbed him in the arm with a trident. Once you receive a wound, you're out of the games) . Some boy name Kai won the winner's games. A girl named Manatee placed third, so this year she'll volunteer if a young girl is reaped. At the reaping, Kai and Manatee will be placed close to the stage so they have the best chance of volunteering if young boy or girl is reaped. I'm 16, so probably no one will volunteer for me. I hope I won't be reaped. I participated in a trial (I've no idea how I got in), but I only placed 17th (I "died" when a girl named Maddie stabbed me in the back with a plastic knife. I was part of the bloodbath victims.) . Cove's sister/twin, Coral, placed 12th in her trial games.

"Cove! Story! Malik!" our trainer Hook yells. Hook trains us all for the games, in case we get reaped. "Time to get ready!" he yells. We head to our house (which is more of a boat docked in the harbor). I pick out a royal blue t-shirt, leathery leggings (not that they were made of real leather), and a leather jacket (not that it was real either). I fasten a sterling spike with a diamond stud into my ear, and line my hazel eyes with eyeliner. Coral comes in. She smiles at me and holds out something. It's a bowler hat.

"This will go nicely with your corkscrew curls. I just love their beautiful chocolate brown color and their honey and auburn and gold undertones! They hide your ugly pink burns! Anyway, you look beautiful!" Coral giggles girlishly. I frown. My parents and two older brothers died in a fire when I was four. I have pink burns on my chest, back, arms and legs, and she speaks of them so carelessly? I clench my fists. "Thanks Coral." I growl. Coral doesn't notice. "You're welcome sweetie!" She giggles again. "Are you going to volunteer, hon'? I will! Oh, I'm sooooo sooooo excited for the games! I sooooo want to win!" she giggles again. What a girly girl! How annoying. I grab the hat and plop it on my head. "Coral! Story! Cove! Malik!" Janie, a hefty but super awesome and nice 20 year old yells up the stairs. I like Janie a lot. She is the most mature of the people I live with in this 'Mad house'.

**And now, Kai Marino! Woohoo! :)**

The blade crashes against the dummy's neck. Straw flies around the air (along with the dummy's head), floating on to the ground. It coats the ground like a layer of snow. THUMP! Goes the dummy's head. I laugh. Slash. Thump. Slash. Thump. Slash. Thump. This is fun. WHAM! The door flies open. My brother Dylan gazes at me.

"You volunteerin' Kai? Mum says you gatoo. You will volunteer right? You won the reaping trials, right?" Dylan says anxiously. "'Course I will. " I smile at Dylan. 'Now, run along! Go train!" Dylan skips away happily. "Miranda! My brother says he'll volunteer!" Miranda is Dylan's "girlfriend". I don't like her. Miranda is sly and sneaky and reminds me of a fox, with her bright red hair and brown eyes. I hope Dylan gets over her soon. Miranda rolls her eyes. "Good for him." She snaps at a bewildered Dylan.

**Parene Minise, 29, (mentor) :)**

God damn that stupid Cassandra Sparkles. Struttin' around with her bright pink hair and nails, talking her head off in that weird accent of hers. How annoying! It's none of her business what I wear. I can wear old clothes, thank you very much! I don't need her stupid "fashion advice". I turn toward the stage wondering who my fellow mentor. Oh great. It's Diadem Seashell. The most snobby and stupid and self-centered woman in the world. Diadem thinks she's soooo awesome, just because she won her games in four days. What an uppity. God have mercy on Diadem's tribute!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ After the very boring treaty of treason…._

"Oh hello district four! Wonderful weather here, isn't it? Anyway, today, we're going to pick two lucky young people to participate in the annual…Hunger Games! Is that not splendid? Now, let us see who our lucky young lady is!" Cassandra's hand dives into the girls reaping bowl.

"Story Grace! Please come up!" a young, sixteen year old comes up, her face a painting of terror. Then the painting drops, and is replaced by another one of no emotions. I look at her in sympathy. "Mane Everlasting!" A skinny redhead boy of thirteen screams. Boys rush forward, eager to volunteer. A boy named Kai wins the race. I think he won the reaping trials. Impressive! We have a good tribute! I do hope we win this year.

"Shake hands tributes!" Cassandra shouts. They shake hands. Oh please, do let one of them win!

**Sorry for the wait! I kept on getting distracted. Anyway, contest: Whoever submits the 32ncd review can decide what the arena (choose between abandoned city, forest, and underwater palace) can be. Please go vote at the poll on my profile! Thanx! And the question: How tall is Rue (please don't cheat!)? **


	7. Chapter 7

Dear fanfiction friends and guests and viewers,

I will not be updating for a while and I am very sorry to tell you that. I am very busy with school work and "normal" everyday life.

Thanks.


End file.
